


The Adventures of Rainger Honeydew : Volume 2

by alexstarwras123



Series: The Adventures of Rainger Honeydew [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Explosions, Gen, Journals, Nightmares, Playing Hero, Superiority Complex, injuries, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexstarwras123/pseuds/alexstarwras123
Summary: Rainger confronts his past before taking on a pirate threat
Series: The Adventures of Rainger Honeydew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600621
Kudos: 1





	The Adventures of Rainger Honeydew : Volume 2

Volume 2  
“Outpost Station Lionheart”  
“Journal Entry - Midweek  
Sergeant R. A. Honeydew  
Outpost Station Lionheart

"Begin recording...  
It’s been a year since I graduated from the academy, top of the class. Paulines teachings have helped me through everything. I just wish they could help me with how I’ve been feeling and with my temper. Usually I can keep cool but there have been times where I get blinded by it…Another thing that has gotten bad is just me. I feel distant in a crowded room. Like I’m constantly alone. I go off on my own and volunteer for suicide missions. I’ve got new scars and scars that aren’t visible. I’ve tried to have close relationships, I’ve got my squad mates who are like my brothers. Elyas, Donovan, Cole….. But I feel like I’m missing someone. Someone to care for, but I haven’t been able to. I’ve tried to mimic these feelings for people only to be turned down or I just made a poor decision. Grahh….who am I kidding. These damn holo journals are a dumb idea. I’d rather talk with someone who cares rather than someone being paid to do it. I’d rather get deep into training, alone. Where the only person who can disappoint me is myself.”

Rainger left the recording room putting his jacket on and made his way to the simulation room. It was where he felt like he could do something. He saw himself as a failure, someone who could always do better when it came to these circumstances. But if you gave him a test he would be fine with a passing grade. But if it was for a trial he would go until he passed out. Some saw him as valiant as heroic, he wished he saw himself the same way. He felt like a hot headed idiot, always getting into a situation where he would nearly die. This behavior would never stop. He never really recognized his tender side, the side that cares for people, the side that makes sure he’s the one to get hit. But he just saw this as a necessity, not a gift. The way Rainger makes up for his alleged mistakes is to flaunt them off. The people who don’t see Raingers good side would see him as how he sees himself. A hot headed, arrogant, idiot who doesn’t care for his life. 

The Lone Guardsman found his way into the simulation room, empty, just the way he liked it. He timed his day out to make sure he was alone when he trained. When he ran training drills with his squad he didn’t feel like he got the experience he needed. The “One Man Army” mentality he wanted. When the group failed, he felt like he failed. That he’s the one who needs to carry the group. The one who deals with people problems so they can have an easier life. But he would never be satisfied with his results. He would run squad simulations alone and run them to scores that would take fireteams of three or more to get. But when he wasn’t running squad simulations he was working on his armor and gauntlets. Those years of tinkering in his room on Tatooine paid off, and getting the assistance of his squad only added to it. He took inertia dampening plates and combined them with a durasteel knuckle to make a lightweight and durable glove. This was when he got the idea to work on his first ballistic fist. But that would have to wait for another day. Rainger took a quick, cold shower and made his way back to his bunk before drifting his way off into the abyss. 

This night was not a pleasant night for the Dantooineian, his past was flashing back at him. He envisioned a misty room.  
“Come on! Get up, you coward!” Paulines instructions rang, with the dust of Tatooine around him  
“Honeydew! Get up and get back in there!” Rainger’s training instructor echoed, as Tatooine turned into the academy  
“Rainger, what are you doing?!” A past squadmate flashed before fading, an event he didn’t remember.  
“I’m sorry Rainger…” And old lover’s voice boomed, until Ranger's mind cleared, the mist fading away. Until a mirror image of himself appeared.  
“You will never amount to anything,” The reflection said “Everyone around you sees you as an idiot, and we do as well.”  
“I will eventually” Rainger retaliated, his heart racing  
“You will be alone, as you always will be. No matter how hard you try, you will be alone, no one to love you. All you have……” the reflection stopped and grinned, his eyes red “Is us…”  
“You’re not me. There is no us.” Rainger stood his ground.  
“Oh but we are you. We are us. I…..am the other you.” Other Rainger said before tapping Ranger's forehead, causing him to wake up.

Rainger woke up gasping for air, heart racing, his shirt soaked in a cold sweat. He made his way to the refresher to splash some water on his face. When he looked into the mirror he saw a very faint amount of red in his eye, but then it disappeared.  
“You okay, Rain?” A man asked  
“I’m fine…” Rainger lowered his head, before turning to the man. It was his friend Donovan Hunter, the man he’d gladly call his brother. He was from Coruscant and had gone they were assigned to the same squad. “Just a nightmare. But thanks for asking, Don.” As Rainger said this the alarms started to blare.  
“Attention : All Guardsmen to their posts, raiders are incoming. This is not a drill.” The announcement rang on repeat around the station. The two Guardsmen ran to the armory to grab their gear. Rainger grabbed his baton and holoshield and Don grabbed his blaster rifle and they headed to join the rest of their squad. But as they made their way to the exit the doors slid open. Elyas Noros and Cole Hemston ran through before closing it and sealing the door.  
“What the kriff is going on?!” Rainger shouted  
“The raiders were more armed than we thought…..we’re all that’s left of the platoon, those and who’s left in here. We need to evacuate.” Elyas said, out of breath.  
The fireteam made their way to the evacuation ships along with the other personnel in the base.  
“Attention : All remaining personnel evacuate, the pirates have broken our defenses.” The announcement rang over the comm again. As the group made their way to the hanger one of the evacuation ships were leaving. There was one left to make it onto. As they reached the ship Elyas, Cole, and Don all funneled into the ship. But Rainger pressed a button to close the ramp. Don turned around as the ramp closed in front of him, turning on his com  
“Rainger, what are you doing?” He demanded  
“Buying you time, lad. Otherwise they’re just gonna shoot you out of the sky.” Rainger responded  
“Damn it, this isn’t time for heroics. Get on the ship.” Don demanded. But it was too late, the pirates broke into the hanger and the ship began to take off  
“Remember me will you?” Rainger asked  
“Rainger, don’t speak like that, we’ll be back for yo-” The comm cut off

Rainger turned to the group of pirates, put on his helmet, and drew his baton. The pirates laughed at him  
“What is one man going to do to us? We have blasters….you have a stick.” They all laughed  
“Yeah, but you’re stuck here with me.” Rainger laughed before charging at the group. He put up his holoshield and it was able to deflect most of the shots. Quickly closing the gap Rainger slammed into the leader of the pirates and short circuited his blaster. He moved onto the next pirate blocking where he could, but he’s no superhero so he took a few shots. After dispatching the group he fell to his knees exhausted. What he didn’t notice is that one of the pirates set detonite charges around the base. He took a deep breath before he saw a bright flash of light.

Months Pass

A heartbeat monitor is heard…

Rainger struggled to open his eyes, the bright lights of the room blurring his vision. When his eyes finally adjusted he looked around. He was in an empty hospital room. Most of his body was covered in bandages, and he felt like he couldn’t properly move his limbs.  
“H--” He tried to speak but his voice was dry. Just then a nurse came into the room. He slightly jumped seeing Rainger move. He ran out to grab a doctor.  
“Oh good. You’re awake, I was beginning to worry that you’d remain in your coma.” The Twi’lek doctor ran a quick scan of Rainger. “Now. What do you remember?”  
“Pirates…..white light…..pain….” He spoke raspy.  
“Good, no memory loss to our knowledge. Yes you were in an accident.” The doctor informed him of the events. “You somehow managed to survive, we found you underneath some crates that managed to protect you from most of the rubble. But….your spine was fractured in multiple places. We had to replace it with cybernetics, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation. Not as easily at least.”  
“Ah….” Rainger had to take a few moments to process it all “But everyone is safe, yes?”  
“Those who made it onto the shuttles yes. A few of them stopped by but they said they were relocated to different outposts.” The Twi’lek informed  
“Good…...then I guess we’re done here?” he asked  
“Oh of course not, you’ll be needing physical therapy and regular treatments.” She exclaimed  
“I’ll be fine, I always am.” Rainger said trying to get out of bed only to fall. Both the doctor and the nurse helped him back up  
“Don’t do that again.” She threatened.

After a few months of physical therapy and getting used to the new back Rainger wasn’t sure what he was going to do. The guard wouldn’t have him back because they have a “no disability or cybernetic system”, incase of EMPs. But Rainger felt that it was his duty to help those around him. He decided he’d take a less lawful route in dispensing protection and justice.


End file.
